<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just the two of us by kozusme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678109">just the two of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozusme/pseuds/kozusme'>kozusme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, alternative universe, how tf would u tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozusme/pseuds/kozusme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo begs Kenma to let him come with to kill some monsters, things go south real quick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just the two of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo was sure this was not going to end well. He grabbed the sword that Kenma had given to him, it was too heavy, and it was not properly balanced, but it was the only thing he had and considering his skills, it was better this way. He did not how to use a bow after all.</p>
<p>“Follow me, Kuroo. If we take them by surprise we’ll have a better chance at winning.”</p>
<p>Kuroo swallowed, he was a bit nervous. Kenma had a lot more experience, it was not that Kuroo had never wanted to go outside and hunt, it was just that he was fine collecting food and going to their little hut and cooking meals for the two of them.</p>
<p>They took a few steps, careful of not making too much noise and risking scaring the monsters away. They had to clear the area before the monsters got too close to the city and started destroying property, sometimes it happened way too often, which is why Kenma was always so busy.</p>
<p>“Stay behind me and don’t draw your sword until I tell you to, okay?” Kuroo only nodded, hoping Kenma could see him.</p>
<p>They kept walking for a bit and saw no monsters, maybe they had gone to another of their hideouts. The monsters they were confronting were smart, they could actually think for themselves and not only go “GRRRRR KILL GRRRRRR EAT” at them once they were spotted.</p>
<p>The bastards could actually build huts to live in and make fire to cook their food, they could also communicate between them to let everyone know when they needed to re-group and attack the enemy (<strong><em>We are the enemy</em></strong><em>. Jesus Christ I should’ve stayed home.)</em></p>
<p>Kenma was always telling him stories about how he defeated a huge monster with only two blows, reminding him about how important weapons are and which foods you should eat before going out because different foods serve different purposes. Actually, they had eaten Jade Parcels before going out, which meant they would have energy for a longer period of time. Funny how things worked, huh.</p>
<p>Kuroo got distracted thinking about food that he did not notice when Kenma stopped and accidentally ran into him, making Kenma stumble.</p>
<p>“Look where you’re going, idiot” He could see the disappointment in Kenma’s face.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry”</p>
<p>Kenma hushed him, he was about to protest when he saw them. The monsters, they were around a fire, dancing, as if they were doing some sort of ritual. To the left there was a huge hairy bear looking thing with a mask and a shield, sitting. To the left there were humanoids looking monsters with bows and arrows, looking around, guarding the hut that was behind them.</p>
<p>Kuroo let out a breath he did not he was holding, his hands were shaking, gripping the hilt so hard that his knuckles were turning white.</p>
<p>“Kuroo, relax. We can do this, you have me with you. I promise I’ll try my best to let you leave unscathed.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why I agreed to this, I should’ve stayed home.”</p>
<p>“You wanted me to teach you so now stop complaining and follow me.”</p>
<p>Kenma was right, he was the one who asked to come in the first place.</p>
<p>“Okay, first of all, don’t yell as you’re attacking them, and please don’t attack the big monster, I’ll take care of it. Sounds good?” Kuroo only registered about five words of what Kenma had just told him but he nodded anyway, he wanted this to be over with “At the count of three we attack.”</p>
<p>“One… two… THREE!”</p>
<p>Kuroo yelled at the top of his lungs as he launched himself towards the big bear looking creature, his sword got stuck on his sheath and he was unable to draw it, he stopped in his tracks. He stood there, like an idiot, trying to get his sword out, the monster had already spotted him and was coming closer at an alarming speed. He panicked and ran towards the monster as fast as he could, ignoring all of Kenma’s screams.</p>
<p>The monster reached him and hit him twice, leaving him on the floor, he was panting, his ribs were probably broken, maybe even his nose too. The monster’s figure was looming over him</p>
<p>“Kuroo!” He heard Kenma yell before the monster dealt the final blow.</p>
<p>GAME OVER.</p>
<p>In huge letters on his screen, well, it was fun while it lasted.</p>
<p>“If you had just listened to me, none of this would’ve happened” Kenma was looking him dead in the eye, after having to defeat all of those monsters on his own (after Kuroo himself had begged him to let him play with him) “I hope you know that.”</p>
<p>“Yup, I think I’ll just stick to volleyball.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>para la vera, con muxo cariño &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>